l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
The Way of Shinsei
The Way of Shinsei was the eleventh of the clan books, and the first source book which details the Brotherhood of Shinsei, his deeds, history, and customs, in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game, and the eleventh in the Way of the Clan series. Credits * Written by: Wolfgang Baur, Shawn Carman, Kenyon Daniels, Craig Folsom, Ramon Peña, Jeanne Kalvar, Seth Mason, Rick Raven, John R. Phythyon, Jr., Kevin Sanborn, Ross Isaacs, and Rich Wulf * Additional material by: Patrick Kapera, Ree Soesbee, and John Wick * Game System by: David Williams and John Wick * Cover Artwork: Cris Dornaus * Interior Artwork: Cris Dornaus, Mark Evans, Carl Frank, Zach Howard, Garry McKee, Erik Polak, Mike Sell * Artwork Prepress: Brendon Goodyear * Art Director: Jim Pinto * Line Editor: D.J. Trindle * Editing: Janice Sellers, D.J. Trindle * Interior Layout: Brendon Goodyear and Steve Hough Table of Contents Liberation (page 4) * Fiction about a samurai's retirement as monk of the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Chapter One: The Contemplative Monk (page 8) and Takao Training]] * Fiction "Crab on the Wall", with Hida Tamura. * Fiction with Matsu Daimyo Matsu Benkei * Fiction "Homecoming", with Master Benzo and Goro * Fiction "Otaku and the Monk", with the monk Toba and a Utaku Battle Maiden Chapter Two: The Inner Way (page 16) * The Inner Way ** History ** Shinsei's Teachings ** Alternate Teachings ** Organization ** Membership ** The Monastic Life ** Roleplaying a Monk ** Monks and Magic * Enlightenment :: Koans * Types of Monks ** The Monks of Rokugan * The Tao of Shinsei ** The Secret of the Tao ** Sects of the Brotherhood *** Shinmaki *** Lotus *** Questioners *** Shintao *** Yamabushi *** Sohei ** Temples of the Brotherhood *** The Four Temples *** The Temple of Osano-Wo *** Shrine of the Seven Thunders *** Temple of the Seven Fortunes *** Temple of Kaimetsu-uo *** Shinmaki ** History of the Brotherhood *** the War Against Fu Leng *** Destruction of the Tao *** Battle of Thunder Plain *** The Gozoku * The History of the Monastic System ** Letter of Akodo Toturi about the teachings of Keya Xi and his tale about Sakura ** The Way and the Seven Fortunes Chapter Three: Character (page 46) * New Skills ** Atemi ** Divination ** Escape ** Evasion ** Fasting ** Know the School ** Kokyu ** Sensei ** Zanji * New Advantages ** Brink of Enlightenment ** Clan Background ** Elemental Harmony ** Sage ** Shinsei's Servant ** Student of Water ** Tutor * New Disadvantages ** Cast Out ** Disbeliever ** Forced Retirement ** Gossip ** Touch of the Void ** Wrath of the Kami * Creating a Monk Character * Monk School Archetypes ** The Four Temples ** The Temple of the Seven Fortunes ** Shrine of the Seven Thunders ** Temple of Osano-Wo * What are Kiho? * Kiho ** Earth Kiho ** Water Kiho ** Fire Kiho ** Air Kiho ** Void Kiho * Retirement Chapter Four: Who's Who (page 68) * Who's Who Among the Monks ** Suana ** Eisai :: Ancestor Tsukino :: Ancestor Hido ** Ikudaiu ** Takao ** Tetsuya :: Ancestor Mizumoto :: Ancestor Amiku ** Koichi ** Togashi Jodome ** Hitoshi ** Hanoshi :: Kazemu ** Hsi Tsu Chapter Five: Character Templates (page 84) * Urban Philosopher * Lost Soul * Enlightened Acolyte * Warrior Monk Appendices (page 96) * Appendix I: The Fall of Shihoden Temple ** Yoma no Oni * Appendix II: Monk's in Rokugan Society * Appendix III: Temples of the Empire ** The Hall of Ancestors ** Heaven's Wisdom Temple ** Shinden Yaruki Jukko ** The Temple to the Kami ** The Temple of the Five Elements ** The Temple of the Fortunes' Wrath ** The Temple of Osano-Wo ** The Temple of the Sun Goddess * Appendix IV: L5R CCG Monk Decks Category:RPG Books